User blog:Rogaine/Self M.O.C.s
Hey there everyone, J97 here, and judging by the title of this blog, you can porobobally guess what this is about; I have made a few (actualy normal sized) Self M.O.C.s for a few of my friends (NOTE: DO NOT aks me to build your self M.O.C., please). Also, this is why I haven't done as much DR in the past couple of days. :P Jareroden He's fully custom now! :D J97 Self M.O.C.s 002.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 003.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 004.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 005.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 006.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 007.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 008.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 009.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 017.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 010.JPG Mersery The Self M.O.C. of our local Bond. XD J97 Self M.O.C.s 011.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 012.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 013.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 014.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 015.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 016.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 018.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 019.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 020.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 021.JPG Rando The Self M.O.C. of our Wasian friend. :P J97 Self M.O.C.s 022.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 023.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 024.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 025.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 026.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 027.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 028.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 029.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 030.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 031.JPG Nightwatcher The Self M.O.C. of our boss. XD J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 001.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 002.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 003.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 004.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 005 (2).jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 006 (2).jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 007.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 008.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 009.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 010.jpg Shardak I know he's not Varkanax's Self M.O.C., but whenever I think of V39 I think of Shardak. :P J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 011.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 012.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 013.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 014.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 015.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 016.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 017.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 018.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 019.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 020.jpg Fairon The Self M.O.C. of the Overlord of the Universe. XP J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 021.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 022.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 023.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 024.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 025.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 026.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 027.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 028.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 029.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 030.jpg Atraks The self M.O.C. of mister "guy who's never on here". XP J97 Self M.O.C.s 032.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 033.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 034.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 035.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 036.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 037.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 038.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 039.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 040.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 041.JPG Zaeron The Self M.O.C of misture ODST! :D J97 Self M.O.C.s 042.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 043.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 044.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 045.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 046.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 047.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 048.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 049.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 050.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 051.JPG Shadowplayer The Self M.O.C. of 'ze Jman. :P J97 Shadowplayer 001.jpg J97 Shadowplayer 002.jpg J97 Shadowplayer 003.jpg J97 Shadowplayer 004.jpg J97 Shadowplayer 005.jpg J97 Shadowplayer 006.jpg J97 Shadowplayer 007.jpg J97 Shadowplayer 008.jpg J97 Shadowplayer 009.jpg J97 Shadowplayer 010.jpg ﻿ Callan The Self M.O.C. of Callan Lord of Fire from MOCpages. J97 Self M.O.C.s 052.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 053.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 054.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 055.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 056.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 057.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 058.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 059.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 060.JPG J97 Self M.O.C.s 061.JPG Komart The Self M.O.C. of Peter Crasher the Powerlord of MOCpages. J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 031.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 032.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 033.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 034.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 035.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 036.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 037.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 038.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 039.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 040.jpg Cossy The Self M.O.C. of Ben Cossy of MOCpages. J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 041.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 042.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 043.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 044.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 045.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 046.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 047.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 048.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 049.jpg J97 Self M.O.C.s Wave 2 050.jpg Well, that's all. Go home now. XD Category:Blog posts